Tengoku Nashi
Princes Tengoku Nashi (often called Princes Nashi or simply Nashi) is the daughter of Azuma's emperor, Tengoku Kuma. At first she is shown to hunt for the Goshibito, Taka, eventually joining him to end Usagi's rule over Azuma. Appearance Nashi is a young, average height woman with mid-long ginger hair, floating freely around her face and teal eyes. Also, she has a big scar on her back, after Usagi's attemp to kill her. She is seen wearing martial arts clothes, with an orange top, sand-yellow pants and navy blue bands and sash. While she was disguised as a bounty hunter she wear a dark long coat and a light mask. History Early years and the Night of Betrayal When Kuma, Nashi's father hired the infamous Goshibito as his personal guards, Nashi befriended with the members, mostly, with Shirotora. Lady Death tried few times teach Nashi swordsmanshim, much to Taka's ban''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/130/''. At the Night of Betrayal, Nashi left her room to look for her father''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/63/[http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/63/] http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/64/[http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/64/]. She was found by Taka in the throne room, who decided to take her to Shirotora. The two was encountered by Usagi, who with a strong slash send the princess on the ground (beliving that he killed her)''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/67/. Some time later, Usagi (now the ruler of Azuma) announced that Nashi survived the attack of "the Goshibito". After the attack she was in a coma for a while. Usagi eraesed her memories of the Goshibito and his betrayal, and told her his version of the events (that the Goshibito attacked the palace and killed her father), when she woke up. A local tavern Nashi (beliving in Usagi's words) was seeking revange on the Goshibito. After hearing that 'the Thief' was seen in North Yasai region, she hided her identify, took a sword and left the palace unnoteced''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/81/''. The Princess found her target in a local Yasai tavern. Her attempt to the defeat Taka ended up being unarmored and unmasked. The Goshibito recognizes Nashi, and (after defeating local drunks, attacking them) takes her with him to found the rest of the Goshibito. Shirotora Nashi and Taka travelled to a Goshivito member, that knows where the other Goshibito are. After a failed attack on Lady Death, Nashi recognizes her, as 'Tora-Chan'http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/49. In her home, the princess acknowledges that her father is alive''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/71/''. Also, Nashi reveals how she maneged to leave the palace, which pushes the group to move on, but the group is faced by Usagi's goon, Akame. Akame attemps to kill Nashi, but is stoped by Shirotora, which eventually defeats the Palace Swords captain. After leaving the place, and heading to the next Goshibito, Taka decides that Nashi will be teached swordsmanship''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/129/''. Nikukyuh While on their way to Nikukyuh village, Shirotora spoted two bounty hunters, which she saw earlier in the Royal palace''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/201/''. The group chased the two. After she and Taka went after Sankawa, Nashi watched the fight between the Goshibito and the bounty hunter. When Taka was overhelmed by Sankawa's strenght Nashi rescued the Thief by her magic ability - Gravity''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/245''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/246. Short after, Allman arrives and fights Sankawa for himself, while Nashi only spectates the swordfight. Outside the village, after fleeding before the Royal Swordsman, Nashi looses her temper and attacks Allman''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/289'', because of Him and Taka fooling around. After a serious talk and deciding on the next moves Nashi with the group end's the day''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/299''. in his back.]] Before Kiba While taking a break the group is attacked by Kashmir Polk (who was hired to bring Nashi back to the palace and kill the Goshibito). For most of the time the Princess is only watching the fights. When Kashmir defeats Taka, Nashi takes a stand against Polk. Kashmir throws Nashi away because her standing in the way. Nashi decides to attack Kashmir with Ounotsumi whick leads to knocking out Kashmir. Nashi shocked because of her actions wants to leave Ounotsumi. Taka convince her to keep the sword to defend herself. Soon after the group leaves the battle groundChapter 29 "Shock". The Bounty Hunter Returns After reaching Kiba the group learns that the Royal army already came to the village and imprisoned the forth Goshibito - Daikon. Nashi (disguised as a bounty hunter) with Allman (acting as Nashi's prisoner) enters the army's camp and encounter army's commander General Akira Tetsushin. Tetsushin accepts to reward the "bounty hunter" for catching "Allman the Wind" and asks her to stay in the camp in to wait for the money. Nashi agreeds. When the night comes, Nashi leaves her tent to break in into the old courthouse where Daikon and Allman are held (as planned by Taka)''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/566/. After passing by many Royal Swordsmen watching patroling the camp Nashi break into the courthouse. After meeting with Allman she decides to free Daikon first, leaving Allman in chains''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/617/''. Eventually Nashi defeats the two guards inside the guardhouse, and free's Daikon. Family and Relatives Nashi is a part of Tengoku royal family. Some members of the family are known: * Tengoku Kuma - Nashi's father (mentioned multiple times) * Tengoku Neko - Nashi's brother (mentioned ones/fate unknown) Also Nashi has a sister-like relation with the female Goshibito, Shirotora. Strenght Nashi doesn't show any special abillities in swordsmanship. Probably she doesn't have any skills on swordfights (as she is often seen holding her sword with one hand and carring it on her back), although it's mentioned that Shirotora tried few times to teach Nashi swordsmanship much to Taka's dissagreament. Nashi (as a member of Tengoku family) is able to use magic, namely, 'Gravity'http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/132/. Also, because no one is able to sense her, it's stated that she might posses a mystic Ishi level''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/517/''. Swords Nashi carries Ounotsumi, an ancient sword. She told Taka, that she took it from the palace's 'weapon wall'. It's stated by Taka that the sword strongly alterrs the users personality''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/199/''. Nashi while wielding the sword belived she can take out the Goshibito all by her self. Fights * Nashi vs. Taka (lost). * Taka and Nashi vs. Sankawa (interupted). * Nashi vs. Kashmir Polk (won). * Nashi vs. two Royal Swordsmen (won). Others * At this point, Taka and Nashi are the only Dragons of Azuma characters to appear in Goshibito almoust unchanged. ** Ironicly, in ''DoA ''Taka and Nashi never met. * Nashi is 18 years old at the begining of the series (she was 13 when Usagi attacked the palace, five years earlier). * As Usagi ereased her memories, Nashi is able to retrive them while confronting with people and things she known. * It is stated that she had a brother but his faith is unknown. * Her family name means 'heavens' in japanese, her first name is a japanese word for 'pear'. References Category:Azuma inhabitants Category:Tengoku family Category:Ancient Swords Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters